Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and an image capturing apparatus.
Background Art
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) linear color image sensors as solid-state image sensors are widely used for various image capturing apparatuses such as digital cameras and multifunction peripherals (MFPs) etc. In the CMOS linear color image sensors, for example, each of multiple photo diodes laid out in multiple rows extending in one direction, picks up signals generated through photoelectric conversion in chronological order.
The picked up signals are applied with operations such as amplification and analog/digital conversion by multiple, row signal processing circuits (signal processing circuits), which are laid out in column per one or more pixels. The row signal processing circuit includes an amplifier etc. In the signal processing circuit, bias current is supplied by a constant current power supply provided for each of the signal processing circuits. As a result, in the known image capturing apparatuses, in order to stabilize the constant current power supply that supplies bias current to each of the multiple signal processing circuit, power source wiring connected to the constant current circuit constructed by a current mirror circuit is electrically separated from power source wiring connected to circuits other than the constant current power supplying circuit such as the amplifier etc.